


Dip Your Feather Wisely: Notes

by ChibiStarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AO3 is a bitch and has character limits on their chapter notes, because I love to hear myself talk obviously, so I can never say all the things I want, so I'm putting them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin. I tried putting my end chapter notes in my original story but the character limit stopped me and the result I got looked weird and I didn't like it. So now they're all going here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice-World

**Ice:** This actually has a bigger backstory than it might look. In my headcanon, Prussia has a deep trauma from what happened to him and his Teutonic Knights during the Battle of the Ice. So he tries to avoid going onto frozen water as much as possible. I thought at first that this was because he was afraid of water, but the I realized I was mistaken. This is also why he hates Russia so much. (Yes, Fritz is there. You have to squint.)

**Yogurt:** The Turks didn't really "invent" yogurt per se, but it was widely popular. Yogurt and honey was once described as "food of the gods" or something to that effect. And considering how a lot of Europe fought the Ottoman Empire at one point in time, I'm sure Prussia and Turkey have met. The pronunciation is a reference to it being called 'yoghurt' in lots of other countries.  
And yes, this is a deliberate parallel of "Smile." Or rather it's the other way around because I actually wrote this story first.

 **Truth:** Oh dear, the sap. The _sap_. Don't touch it, your hand might stick. I'm a bit of a cheesy romantic myself so I had to make something absolutely sweet and fluffy, just to satisfy it. Hope it didn't rot your teeth out. Have to watch for that now.  
Pierre Louis Maupertuis was a famous French scientist, mathematician, and philosopher. He became the first president of the Berlin Academy of Science and was of course invited to Sanssouci by Frederick. Apparently Voltaire didn't like him too much. Wrote a few bad things about him which pissed off Fritz and got him kicked out of Prussia.  
Marquis Jean d'Argens was also French, another philosopher and writer. He was also invited to Sanssouci by the king and spent a large part of his life there. Apparently the Church hated him because a lot of his books were deemed heresy by the Inquisition. I thought this was hilarious and obviously why Frederick liked him. They were extremely close friends all their lives.   
Winterfeldt is Hans Karl von Winterfeldt, one of Frederick's generals and a very close friend. He was on Fritz's confidential staff to represent the king's views to his generals, which required a whole bunch of tact. He also won tons of minor battles and skirmishes which promoted him to major general. He actually did quite a lot of things for Fritz, but I can't list every single one here. Stille is another general, although I cannot for the life of me remember his full name or even find it. Voltaire didn't like afternoon lunches at the palace and tended to skip them because he didn't like the "military air" about them.

 **Feminine:** Oh, 1700s stereotypes here we are. I apologize if anyone gets too offended at this and I will just kindly remind them of historical accuracy and that it’s just a story.  
I laughed my head off while writing this. I enjoyed this so much. Being just dialogue, it was hard not to add descriptions but I wrote it pretty fast. 

**Alcohol:** Just a fluffy German brothers moment~  
I absolutely think that Gilbert would do this. I once heard from somewhere that Germans regard beer as a health drink and used to give it to their children to help them grow nice and healthy (not quite sure if this is true, but I would not be surprised if it was.)

 **Tears:** Oh poor Fritz. I was reading in my book and for a while it started to talk about Wusterhausen. When Frederick wrote his father a very formal letter listing his complaints and accusing the King of hating him, this was Frederick William's answer, quoted straight from my book. My heart cracked a little when I read that and I really did feel sorry for the prince.

 **World** : This is one of my "don't take this thing seriously or try to find any historical accuracies because there are none" stories. Mostly because I couldn’t think of anything at all. Of course I made it somewhat accurate, Spain and Sweden aren't in here because they had already signed separate peace treaties and therefore did not need to show up. It's kind of the "world" in a sense of so many countries there, but it’s all crack and I despise crack. I try to keep it at a bare minimum. 


	2. Demented - Flowers

**Demented:** Oh how I absolutely love my dark Gilbert Hell I love my dark stories in general so this was rather fun. I don't think I quite captured Prussia's absolute bloodlust/insanity though. I might come back to this.  
Why does he lick blood from his sword? I have absolutely no idea. My Gilbert is odd like that.

 **Lipstick:** Oh boy, another one that I laughed my ass off at, but for different reasons. More crack because with a prompt like "lipstick" crack that’s the only way to go. I highly, highly enjoyed writing Gilbert in a French maid's dress. I can see the BFT doing this when they’re drunk enough and getting beaten up for it. Poor Ludwig.

 **Heaven:** Um, yeah. This is more or less my interpretation of how the afterlife goes, and it is quite confusing. My views are really a bit of an odd mix between what is seen in some of my favorite books dealing with the subject and just what I think makes the most logical sense.   
And my brain dragged on this, as you can probably tell.

 **Judgment:** More angst? Yes more, always more. I kind of have no idea where this story came from, this scene just popped into my head. This is centered around the fact that even though the citizens and the leaders of the Allied powers called for Prussia's dissolution, I doubt that Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Ivan as people would be all for it. I mean, Prussia may have been a militaristic, egotistic, annoying bastard, but they have known him for centuries. Think of it as a friend who has been your friend for years, even if they annoy you, you can't just let go of someone you've known for so long. Not to mention they all have been friends at one point (except Russia.)  
Ironically, Russia was the only country that did not want Prussia to be dissolved despite their hatred of each other.

 **Bully:** Protective Prussia is one of my favorite things. Again, the first line is indeed a direct quote. When I first read it and it I just thought "And you wonder why Fritz tried to run away."

 **Wind:** I adore this one for...obvious reasons. Another headcanon oddity: climbing trees. I based that one off of myself, since I used to do the exact same thing when I was a child. Watching the sunset from a tree is actually quite fun. And while I think that Fritz will do a lot of things because Prussia asks him to, climbing down a tree without any light is not one of them. A smart thing too, because that is not fun at all.

 **Flowers:** Nekotalia is one of the most adorable things ever, if cliché. And since there is no Fritzcat I corrected it at once.   
And yes, Fritz is a fluffy cat in my head.


	3. Seven Deadly Sins

**Pride:** No, they're not quite sinning (except for Prussia a little) and somehow I turned it into fluff at the end. I guess it's because I don't really see Pride as much of a sin (Vanity yes, but Pride and Vanity are slightly different from each other). However I really did like this, because of the fluff and very mild angst in there.

 **Sloth** : I loved this. It was a little gift for a friend, who once requested something about von Katte. He did not appear but I hope the implications were enough. He will appear in other stories, pinkie promise~ My headcanon says that Prussia wasn't really jealous of Katte, like some people believe, but he loved to tease Fritz about it.

 **Wrath:** I had this written out in a completely different way, but after reading some of Wilhelmine's memoirs I was horrified but my historical inaccuracy and scrapped the whole thing and rewrote it. The idea was the same, cause I can seriously see this happening. I really hope I didn't screw up the characters, but I have wanted to write something with Sophia Dorothea and Wilhelmine for a while now.  
Oh, and major Prussia whumpage. Major major whumpage. I do adore it so.

 **Envy:** Ugh, this prompt was so hard to nail down. Mainly because I doubt that Frederick and Prussia could be envious of anyone, because nether of them were very modest to begin with. I figured that the ONLY thing that Prussia could ever be envious of was Voltaire. However my headcanon says that Gilbert never really "envied" him, but was just hugely jealous (there is a slight different to the two, just like pride and vanity) But for the sake of the prompt I ramped it up to eleven and made Prussia murderously envious of the man he hated the most. You can also see some of my headcanon with the way Prussia always refers to him as "that man." He hates to even say his name, so most of the time it's just "that man," a lot like Maria Theresa's "that evil man in Sanssocui."  
Oh and the "seductive blue eyes" thing wasn't what Voltaire said word for word. It was he "had been seduced by the king's charming blue eyes" but I thought that seductive blue eyes sounded so much funnier.  
I'm not quite sure if Prussia would actually beat Voltaire to death. He certainly would want to, but I'm don't know if he'd actually do it.

 **Lust:** One of my favorite ones, for obvious reasons~ I decided to spare Prussia for a while and torture Fritz instead D This comes largely from my headcanon as well. If you noticed that there doesn't seem to be a lot of "love" regarding Frederick's thoughts, that's because there isn't. For some reason my headcanon thinks that at first Frederick just had a raging hormonal crush on Gilbert and his desire was just purely physical, and then he fell in love with him later. He still has that childlike/friendship love for his nation, which is why he believes that his thoughts or so wrong. He'll get over it later though.  
Oh and for the principessa thing, I was reading some of Wilhelmine's memoirs the other day and I came across a passage where it said that Fritz had once named his flute his principessa. In retaliation she named her lute her principe and said that it competed for his affection. I thought that it was absolutely adorable.

 **Gluttony:** This story always makes me hungry. It's largely inspired by a conversation that one of my friends and I had on DA. It involved wine, melted chocolate, cream, candlelight, and the flute and what happened afterwards ;) Sadly the flute is missing, but it's probably around somewhere. I liked this story as well because they are both the sinners, for a change, Gilbert with his food and Fritz with his wine.

 **Greed:** Oh ouch. Ouchouchmyheart. I felt really bad when writing the end to this, because I just want to hug Prussia and tell him the Fritz still loves him. I'm sure that anyone who's ever read up extensively on Fritz would know that he had quite a few lovers, even though they didn't last very long. I feel that Prussia would have been very hurt by these, and of course who wouldn't? Frederick doesn't think they're much of a big deal because he sees these different people as lovers, but they are not the one that he loves, if that makes any sort of sense. It doesn't excuse Fritz for what he does but I try to explain his logic here.  
Angst really ramped up on this one; I just decided to pull out the most painful things Prussia could say and threw them out there. The Greed may not be the type you expected, since I already covered one type of Greed in Gluttony and Fritz doesn't really need money, since he's king and therefore filthy rich.  
No, the random dude is not an OC, just a random dude


	4. Kingdom

Vaguest Prussian history ever. I couldn't try to explain all of Prussia's history in detail because I don't know all of it and it is not really my place to. Not to mention I know more about it than I do now and I might try to go back to this prompt or at least flesh it out better, but this was written a long time ago and I think it is better to let the past be. It may be inaccurate at parts, especially at the beginning. Especially with the names, I didn't know whether to call Lithuania Lietuva or Liuta, then I realized that if I changed his name then I would have to change Prussia's then I left it.

In a way it sums up a lot of how I see Prussia as a character, as his history plays an very important part of who he is.


	5. Seasons of Our Love

When I was looking for imspiration on what to write, I noticed that my prompt list for this story had not a single one of the seasons in it, something I found quite odd. I love the seasons so I decided to make my stories based on that. Copius amounts of Vivaldi were listened to while they were being typed.

 **Spring:** Even though Vivaldi's "Spring" is all happy and joyful, for the oddest reason a thunderstorm came to my mind when I thought of this. Then I had an image of Prussia with a headache, being tormented by the thunder (I do know that some people get bad migraines when spring first comes around) and then this formed. I felt so sad for Prussia, because I know how it feels to have a bad headache and lie on a couch all by yourself. So naturally Fritz had to cheer him up, and what better way to do that than with a flute and some fluff?

 **Summer** : Yay lazy summer, in Sanssouci no less. As for Vivaldi, that's also a bit of a lazy song, although it may not seem that way. Anyway, that little "love song" of Frederick's is a nod to my headcanon. I think that Fritz would of course compose songs for his love, even though Prussia's a bit emabarrased by it. It even come with lyrics! (But Prussia invented the lyrics on his own so they're absolutely filthy)  
I love writing their conversations. So much.

 **Autumn:** Well now, this was partly inspired by some friends I had when I was writing this. My own views of autumn mirror Prussia's: everything dying and ugly and sad. Mainly that's because where I live though; my home has a bunch of evergreens and pines so most of the time everything is green anyway, and the only things that actually age really well are the sweet gums and maples, which are beautiful when they turn red. Unlike other places I live somehwhere where autumn is not pretty. But they told me that autumn could be beautiful and I even got challenged to write something about it, so here you see the result. I actually sat out in my front yard for a few minutes, observing the colors, before Fritz's line about everything seeming more alive hit me and then I ran to get my pen and paper.

 **Winter** : I...I have no words, just sap. But I'll try to write something. I didn't want this to be a copy of another story I have, so I attacked it from a different angle and decided to make it Christmas time. However that would mean that they would have to give each other presents, so I was kinda stuck on that. After a while I decided that Prussia would give Fritz a book of Voltaire's (because he really does love him that much) but Fritz's gift eluded me. I gnawed on my pen for the longest time before I remembered a headcanon of mine that Fritz actually gave Prussia's Iron Cross necklace to him, since I've seen it pop up in comic strips that took place during Frederick's time.  
And that cross will come back later, promise.

As for the certain trends of the stories, those were entirely unintentional. You notice they all end with a comment about the season being awesome and of course a kiss. I actually established that trend in Summer, when I noticed that it was ending in the same manner that Spring had, so I decided to do it for all of them.

Last headcanon note: I think that 'Liebster' was Fritz's pet name for Prussia (along with variations) and Prussia called him 'Schatz' and all of its variations


	6. Pizza - Want

**Pizza** : Pizza was not in northen Europe in the 1700s so I couldn't work in that time. Instead I decided to have some fluff between Prussia and the Italies.

I also want to explain a headcanon of mine for North Italy: I kinda don't like his 'Ve' thing when he talks because it kinda makes no sense, but I use it anyway. I just don't slap them on every single sentence. However my headcanon says that it's a verbal tic of sorts, and whenever he's confused or scared or anxious or is feeling some other powerful emotion he'll start saying it.

 **Mafia:** I don't even know. I really don't. I whacked myself in the head for thinking of it and still do just. What the fuck even happened here I don't know.

 **Beta:** This was the first time I actually had no idea what the fuck to do for a prompt. I was tearing my hair out the whole time and going back on it the present day I realize it's a great opportunity for an A/B/O fanfiction.

 **Sight:** Ahaha, angst, my sweet love, we meet again. My sadist mind went completely berserk for some reason and turned a completely innocent word into...this thing.

Yes there were actually primitive shrapnel-like explosive artillery rounds at this time, although I'm much too lazy to actually look it up and see what they were called.

 **Carnival:** This actually happened. I knew the very moment I saw the word 'Carnival' what I had to write. I saw this in my book a little while ago and I quite simply died laughing. It the funniest damn thing I've read in months.

I think Fritz was about 16 at the time and his father had been reluctantly persuaded to take him along to the Dresden carnival, which King August had invited them to. He loved the place. Not only that, but August was also a patron of the arts and this is where Fritz first met Johann Quantz, the man who became his flute teacher. There were also a large amount of courtesans and he quite enjoyed them as well.

 **Circle:** I always wondered why all of the nations had their own version of the Marukaite Chikyuu, and who in the world could have taught it to them. It's not just an ending song, since Italy was actually singing it in one of the episodes, so that made me wonder how all of them knew it. So this sort of idea formed in my head that it was a song invented by the first country(ies) and it got passed on from generation to generation until we have the song we have today. Of course there are different lyrics for every version, and my explanation was of course that some of the words got lost so each country simply made up their own.  
I thought it sounded cool anyway .

 **Manipulation:** Now I'm sure everyone and their mother has heard the famous story of how Fritz tricked his peasants into eating potatoes. Naturally I had to write about it~ He did say that whoever didn't eat potatoes would have their nose and ears cut off, and I thought that sounded a little bloodthirsty for him, but not for Prussia.  
Of course that didn't work, and then he used some reverse psychology. Plant some potatoes, have guards around them, let people steal said potatoes because they were obviously worth stealing, and profit.

 **Fourth of July:** There was no way not to include America in this. In my headcanon, America was a nice, proper young boy due to Arthur's influence, but during the Revolutionary War Prussia and France came along and completely corrupted him. And they weren't above dragging him to a bar and forcing him to drink with them to do it.  
Not to mention some...other things went along during that time, but I won't dive into any further detail than that. Headcanon also speaking here. I also think that Prussia was a bit hard on Alfred during those times, but he had a bit of affection for him at the end.

 **Make Your Own Holiday** : Since the Battle of Hohenfriedberg was basically Frederick's first great battle I had to mention it yet again. I love writing drunk, rambling Prussia and Fritz. Hell I just love writing their conversations in general. I could have mentioned Frederick's other victories, but many of them weren't as...well, happy as this I suppose.

Note: the 'Dowager Queen' is Sophia Dorothea, btw.

 **Want:** I wanted to make this a oneshot, but I had nine stories so...  
Gods I loved writing this so much. I have no idea where Gilbert got to be a tease came from but he is now forever a part of my headcanon. So, in my opinion it was shortly after the Battle of Mollwitz where Fritz and Prussia discovered their feelings for each other, but wasn't until the war actually ended when anything happened because Fritz is being Fritz.  
In this story I really wanted to highlight a trait that both Fritz and Prussia share: their stubborness. I find that a little dominance battle wouldn't be out of character for them, since they both like to top. And they also like to tease.


	7. Forest - Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add Disgusting and Alive because they were stand alone chapters with short notes. Why include Kingdom? Because I'm dumb like that.

**  
Forest:** I'm a bit 'meh'ish on this one. My idea came through, but I don't think I executed it as nicely as I wanted to. When I saw 'Forest' I immediately thought Teutoburg Forest and then I remembered this documentary about the Roman and German relationships that I once watched, and it talked quite extensively about Arminius and Teutoburg Forest. I was quite fascinated with it and thought it would be a cool thing to write about. Prussia engineering the whole thin was sort of my headcanon since the Germanics hadn't really tried such a ploy before.  
And as for the bird thing, it's one of the weirder quirks of my headcanon. I think Prussia can actually talk to birds and understand what they're saying. I have no clue why, I just do.   
If you can't tell by now, Fritz really had no love for the Hungarians. Unsurprising, given all of the trouble they gave him and his army during the First Silesian War, attempting to kidnap him aside. They were always called bandits and rogues and really none of the Prussians liked them because they were fond of ambushing them and stealing their stuff. Eventually the Prussian Hussars decided that two could play at that game and ambushes became more common on both sides.  
 **  
Master:** Yay Russia~ What I find hilarious is that I was orginally going to write this as Germancest but then out of nowehere here comes my Russia muse and this happened.  I've wanted to write something with Russia and Prussia for a while so I wasn't all that miffed about losing my Germancest.  
This was mainly inspired by a bit of information that I once heard. when the USSR took over half of Germany, they had Old Fritz's statue removed from Berlin. However, a few decades later they put it back. What surprised me most was why they didn't get rid of it or melt it down to use the metal. After all it had no purpose for them, so why would they keep it for so long? Then headcanon Ivan gave me a totally twisted idea as to why, and I had to write that in. Sanssouci was also spared, but probably because they didn't want to destroy an old and beautiful palace.  
Btw "moi droog" should mean "my friend." I didn't use the Russian alphabet because I don't think many of you can read it, so I sounded it out.   
 ****  
Mercy: Ivan didn't want to leave just yet.  I got this idea when I learned that in the 1974 FIFA World Cup, the match was hosted in West Germany (Berlin) and that at one point the teams of East Germany and West Germany ended up facing off. The plot bunny was too juicy to resist. Of course that meant that Prussia would go to West Germany, and I needed to think of a reason for him to go.  
And yes, I am aware of the hints of RusPru to all of you squinters out there. However I really don't like the pairing, unless it's one-sided (Russia's side in this case) or psychologically messed up (i.e. Stockholm Syndrome or something similar.) Anyone who knows Prussian and Russian history will know that they _hated_ each other and I can never see Gilbert ever liking Ivan in a romantic way, ever. I can see Ivan doing it, but not Gilbert.  
I didn't mention Albania as a satellite state because Soviet relations with them were going reaaallly bad (actually I think it broke off but I'm not sure) and Ivan would not be happy with him in the slightest. Yugoslavia "not feeling well" is due to the fact that it was breaking up at this point due to all the riots and the bad economy it was having at the time.  
Funny little note: East Germany won their match against West Germany. It was the only time they actually met. 

 **Letters:** Oh Gilbert, I love you. Even when you're a bastard. Since my headcanon has Gilbert going over to America with Baron von Steuben to help with the Revolutionary War, I always wondered what Fritz did in the meantime. I think they used Gilbird to send letters, and Gilbert decided to mess with his king, probably getting back at him for all the times that Fritz messed with him.  
I don't know why, but to me Fritz is like one of those people where if you don't answer their letters they freak out and think something bad happened to you. Or at least he's that way with Prussia.  
I even have a headcannon for how my characters write my letters. Fritz really did sign his name as Frédéric in his letters, being the wannabe Frenchie that he was. Gilbert usually uses people's first names or nicknames, but if he's in a hurry then he just uses the first letter in their name. Francis always changes his greetings (although he has to have 'dear' or 'love' or something similar in there) but he never changes his closing sentence. And he likes to kiss his letters.  
 ****  
Vacuum: The moral of this story: before you go to screw your brother on the couch, make sure you turn off the vacuum first.  
At first I didn't intend to make this so slashy. I was going to have Ludwig cleaning and Gilbird getting sucked into a vacuum, but as I was in the middle of writing I saw that it was just becoming slashier and slashier. Evidently my Germancest didn't like Russia taking its screentime and it was coming back with a vengeance. Unfortunately I cannot take complete credit for my pink-apron headcanon, because that was actually inspired by a something I read  a long time ago. 

One of my headcanons is that it's rather difficult to convince Germany to have sex, but once you do he turns into the sadist that we all know and love.   
 **  
Zoo:** More damn crack.Personally I have nothing against zoos at all. In fact the only thing that I dislike are circuses (which I blame Dumbo for completely) and that's why this isn't set in the modern day. Probably when circuses were really popular i.e. the late 1800s—early 1900s. Before the World Wars obviously.   
Large headcanon events here. I think that Gilbert doesn't really like zoos/circuses and one day he turned all of the animals loose so they could be free. Whether that was actually helpful or not is questionable though.

 **Attraction:** I've tried to stay away from Gakuken Hetalia, since my knowledge of it can be written on a fingernail with room to spare, but I had to eventually because of some really great art I've seen and it inspired me. Of course in here I made Fritz quite bit younger, but that's just my personal preferance.  
In real life Fritz was only 5' 5". I find that absolutely adorable. And as for his HAIR. I'll tell you right now that he was not blond. People just assumed he's blond because he powdered his hair, like everyone that age did. I've heard from other people, Germans themselves, that his hair was brown, but in my biography about him it once described his hair as _auburn._ So to make my brain happy my Fritz has a mahogany hair color, which is reddish brown.  
For some reason I can see Fritz as being a cool teacher, very laidback and stuff, but you must do your work.  And he doesn't mind Lovino swearing like a sailor. He doesn't mind a lot of things actually.

 **Feather:** Why won't this storyline leave me alone? I had something else planned for this put the line with feather-trimmed hat suddenly came out of literally nowhere and blew all of my other ideas away. I've wanted to write as Schwerin for a long while so I had to do this, but I think I didn't quite capture his voice. Maybe when the circumstances are less extreme.   
I wanted to show you some of what the others were up to while Frederick had been kidnapped, and how devastated Prussia was. Schwerin was also a very good friend of Fritz's at the time, so he was feeling pretty miserable himself. Poor Schwerin never took his losses too well, poor guy. (Btw this is still AU, just so you know)

 **Noise:** So cute. I have an odd headcanon about Gilbird. While I believe that the bird can be idiotic as any other bird sometimes, I think that Gilbird was actually very smart and can understand what humans say very well. Being around a country so long changed him in some ways, and made him smarter than other birds. He's also slightly immortal himself, being with Prussia for so long.  
This was actually based off of a small drawing I once did, where Fritz was playing his flute. I randomly drew Gilbird on his head, then drew some notes to make it look like Gilbird was singing along. Inspiration then hit like a bomb. The mental image was too cute.  
Poor Fritz, being bothered like that. At least it was worth his time

 **Image:** So. About this. Obviously this is a continuation of "Sight." I really wanted to put Prussia in a lot of pain here, but I wanted to also show how frustrated he was at being utterly helpless. In my mind Prussia hates showing any form of weakness, but this whole blindness thing has him totally out of his depth and he doesn't know how to deal with it, and that's immensely terrifying to him. In short he's just this big bundle of conflicting, chaotic emotions. Then I had to pull out the torture, yet again.  
Also Doctor Zahner is actually an OC. I tried not to have him pop up continually but it didn't work. 


	8. White Day -  Night

**White Day:** Apparently in Japan there is this holiday called White Day, which is like a sister holiday to Valentine's Day. It's like a reply of sorts, and takes place exactly on month after Valentine's Day (March 14th) and anyone who received gifts or chocolate on Valentines gets to pay their love back with gifts of their own. Usually the gifts are white chocolate, jewelry, or lingerie. As a rule the return gifts are supposed to be about three times worth of what you were given on Valentine's. If a gift (or chocolate) is handmade then it's all the more special.

 **Prison:** Making this prompt about Kustrin seemed a bit too easy for me, so I wanted to make a metaphorical prison as well as a real one. Not only is Fritz actually in a cell, but he's also a prisoner to his own grief, fear, indecision, and the duties he has to do as a prince. Prussia, similarly, wants to do what's best for Fritz and help him out as much as possible, but it is ultimately Frederick William who commands him so he is a prisoner to his own fear of Fritz hating him and obeying his king.  
I also wanted to show that not everything in Fritz and Prussia's relationship was rainbows sunshine. They had a few bumps and rocky parts of the road just like everyone else. Mainly this stemmed from Katte's execution, which a sore spot for the both of them, but for different reasons.  
And I am insinuating throughout this entire prompt that Prussia was actually the one who executed Katte? Yes I am. 

 **Heart** : Oh how I loved writing this one. Just to clarify, Gilbert literally has no idea what is going on with him. You see, in "Anxiety" I pointed out that he has never been in love before, so he has no idea how it feels. And he wouldn't read any of that "sappy" stuff that people write about love all the time, so he has never heard of it described in any way so he is very, very clueless. Fritz actually knew that he was in love, Prussia doesn't.

 **Pirate:** Originally I was going to have the BFT as pirates and Fritz would have been on a ship they attacked and taken prisoner, but then my mind came up with the brilliant idea of making Fritz a pirate, that way I could write his generals as well. (Seriously, his generals were all sorts of great too.) So I made this sort of AU verse that not even I quite know how to explain, it's part fantasy and part reality. And why are they near Charleston and so far away from Europe? Cause I live near Charleston and I wanted it that way dammit.   
Sorry if I have any horrible inaccuracies in this story. I know a little bit about ships, but I'm am certainly in no way an expert.

 **Temper:** Okay, at first I was going to take the easy way out an make it about Frederick William, but it was a bit too easy and stereotypical. Then all of a sudden I wanted to put General Hans Joachim von Zieten in a story, because he has to be my favorite of Fritz's generals. He's short and awesome. And he was famous for having an amazingly short temper when it came to people moving him for his height because literally everyone did (he was 5'2")

 **Fortune:** If you don't know the significance of December 25, 1762, then you should. It was the day that Elizabeth, Empress of Russia, died. Not only was Russia the most powerful of Frederick's enemies, but Elizabeth also hated him and pretty much wanted to destroy his power in Europe. Peter III, her successor, was a complete Fritz fanboy and he immediately turned Russia into Prussia's ally and released all Prussian prisoners of war and gave back all of the conquered Prussian lands. Peter didn't last very long obviously, but he basically pulled Fritz's ass out of the fire long enough for him to gain another foothold in the war and save Prussia.

 **Identity:** Well, considering that after the DDR was dissolved Prussia had literally nothing to hold onto anymore, this fits in its own way. But arrrgh I hate it when I ramble in my stories, if parts of it don't make sense then I'm really sorry, since I have a roundabout and vague way of trying to get my point across to people.   
Yes, Prussia really is dying in this story.

 **Folklore:** The Grimm tales had to appear in this story of course, it's only proper. This is a real story by the way. Just about all of Fritz's questions in the story were my own thoughts as I read it.

 **Night:** Okay so I tend to disagree with most of the population about how Fritz felt about his wife. Most everyone portrays him as hated her guts, and while I will be the first to admit that he was rather cruel to her at times, I don't believe that he hated her. Fritz himself once said "I pity this person, for she will be one more unhappy princess in the world." So he basically knew that she was getting a crap deal. He didn't go out of his way to hurt her though, and in fact his behavior towards her was very polite and on some occasions even affectionate. For example, when he was still a prince and he was campaigning with Prince Eugene of Savoy, Elizabeth's father died. Fritz wrote a letter personally asking his father if he could be allowed to take a break from the fighting in order to go comfort her.


	9. Restraint - Adrenaline

**Restraint:** My Prussia would do this in a heartbeat. I know that Fritz's German is quite good here, and I have a headcanon that actually has him speaking German rather well. Mainly because he had to speak to his soldiers and a good bit of his generals in German, but also because Gilbert will pull this crap on him and refuse to have sex with him unless he speaks it. Correctly. Not to mention he spoke it in most of his childhood so while I think his German was rather rough and unpolished it wasn't bad by any means, and unless he talks to Gilbert he doesn't bother to remind himself how to speak very properly anyway.  **  
**

 **Submission:** And here you see a bit of my view on their relationship. In just the previous story I had Prussia topping Fritz, and now it's the other way around. In all honesty I couldn't care less who tops or bottoms, and who's seme or uke (and honestly stereotypes like that irk me) so you'll see both.   **  
**

I always wondered just how Prussia could bottom to Fritz anyway, because he has such a huge ego that I don't he could be a bottom forever. I knew that he would do whatever Fritz wanted him to do because he loved him, but explaining it was kind of tricky. And he has an odd way of putting it in his head: he likes to be controlled by only by people who he deems worthy and capable of controlling and those who he trusts enough to not hurt him when he's that vulnerable **.**

 ** **Crush:** ** I don't know what battle this is supposed to be, it's just a battle. However it's after Kolin, I can tell you that much (perhaps Zorndorf because the events mentioned mostly correspond with it bit I wasn't writing with anything particular in mind at the time.) I needed some Fritz angst cause I haven't seen it in a while.  
I think that even though Prussia has told Fritz time and again that he can't die and he'll come back to life if did die, Fritz still freaks the hell out whenever he does die. I mean, he probably has a problem about the people whom he loves dying, considering what happened to Katte and all… besides it gives me an excuse to write Fritz as all worried and a bit overbearing as he can be.   
Oppen, Marwitz, and Gaudy are real people, and were actual aides to Fritz. In fact the only fictional character in here aside from Gilbert is Zahner, who insists on making himself a part of my stories.  **  
 **  
Trapped:**** I loved writing this, so much.  Although I have no idea why I'm picking on Seydlitz, he's my favorite general aside from Zeiten.  I probably messed up his personality too, but I always heard that he was bold, outspoken, and a bit rash, so I tried to make it seem that way but at the same time I think I made him act too young…. Although he was the youngest general in the Prussian Army at the time. (He's called Colonel in this story because this happened before Kolin.)  
Anyway, this plot just literally popped out of nowhere. I wanted Prussia to be trapped in something, and after a long time I thought of a mud pit, but he needed some company so I decided to dump Seydlitz in there as well, then make fun of him for falling off his horse. Seydlitz was the best horseman in the army ever, so I thought that it would be funny if he fell off his horse because everyone would tease him about it. Then Zieten had to come to add is own charm to the story.  Personally I think the three of them would have gotten along wonderfully, seeing how alike they are at times.  
I'm actually kind of mad that I couldn't find a name for Seydlitz's horse, as silly as that sounds. I found one before, but I couldn't find it again and I was really mad at that. And the name of Gilbert's horse is, in fact, Wink. There's a story there too.  **  
 ******  
Photo Album: Another one prompts where I didn't know what to write so I just started putting down whatever came to my mind. Again I somewhat rambled.  It would be in character for Germany to keep a photo album in his house, and I had so much fun thinking up the pictures and the stories behind them.  
This was going to be angsty at first, but I decided on fluff instead. You can still see traces of it though, with Germany musing about wars and stuff. Good thing Gilbert's there to be his usual annoyingly endearing self and take his mind off of things.

 ** **Chastity:**  **Ah, one of the times I write according to very canon Hetalia with Himaruya. I have a love and hate relationship with it, mostly because to write in that style you need to make the characters far more ridiculous than they actually are and I don't like that. But it's a nice break sometimes.   
My little Prussia and Hungary fight. A lot. Fluff moments are few and far inbetween. It was kind of odd writing for them too, because I wanted to call Hungary "he" but that would have been confusing and I had a hell of a time trying not to type "Prussia" because Gilbert wasn't known as Prussia back then.   
Hungary still thinks she's a guy in this one, but the idea of Prussia getting close to her or touching her "balls" just freaks her out cause Prussia's a little freak like that.  **  
 **  
Voices:**  **One of my favorite things is writing insane things, like people having visions and mental breakdowns and hallucinations that sort of thing.  
Kustrin again, although that should have been pretty obvious. Yeah yeah Fritz went off the deep end for a few days after Katte died and was sick and had hallucinations and stuff, we should all know this.  **  
 ******  
Adrenaline: Hmmm, I think it's short, but I kind of ran out of things to say because I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with this anyway. But I do love the idea of rough sex after a battle cause it's so Prussia :3 I hate how I ended too, it seems rushed to me. Argh.  
  
The German lines comes from a Rammestein song called "Wollt Ihr das Bett in Flammen Sehen" Rammestein is one of my favorite bands ever and I thought the lyrics were pretty fitting for the situation.


End file.
